Forget Me Not
by 00Zero
Summary: "So you are Inuyasha's brother." She greeted him with her friendly smile when she finally got the chance to meet him. "Hn." He turned his head slightly her way. "My name is Rin. It's a pleasure to meet you." Rin bowed down politely. "Hn." Was his only respond. "You don't talk much do you?" Rin asked. He answered her with silence.


I do not own Inuyasha.

Did not do much grammars checks so there will be lots of grammar mistakes. But it shouldn't matter because I will delete this story in a day or two anyway. Take care.

* * *

.

* * *

"Master Inuyasha has a brother?" she asked in awe, wondering what Inuyasha's brother looks like. She never knew that the half-demon had a brother even after knowing him for nearly a decade.

"Yeah, yeah, I do." Inuyasha answered dismissingly as if it was not important. Kagome frown at that.

"What does he looks like? Does he have dog ears like yours?" The girl ventured, always curious.

"No, he doesn't! You will see him today so stop asking annoying questions." Inuyasha crossed his arms to make his point. Many would find rude, but she knew he was kind.

"Okay," she smiled brightly; barely contain the excitement of meeting Inuyasha's brother.

And true to his word, the said infamous brother showed up in the evening. He looked so much like Inuyasha yet so different. Inuyasha's elder brother was much taller, had the same silver haired but much finer and silkier, the brothers' golden orbs similarity stopped at the colors because the elder's eyes were anything but expressive like the younger's. Most of all, he was a full demon unlike Inuyasha who was only half.

"So you are Inuyasha's brother." She greeted him with per friendly smile when she finally got the chance to meet him.

"Hn." He turned his head slightly her way.

"My name is Rin. It's a pleasure to meet you." Rin bowed down politely.

"Hn." Was his only respond.

"You don't talk much do you?" Rin asked. He answered her with silence.

"What is your name by the way?" the young girl was not discouraged by his silence.

"Sesshomaru."

And she continued to ask more questions. Even though the demon was very quiet, not to mention stoic, but he never show any sign of annoyance so Rin continue to talk to him. He willingly entered Inuyasha's hut while Rin fallowed after him and Inuyasha. The brothers did not seem to be on the best of term and the words they exchanged at times could almost made them appeared enemies. Kagome greeted him, but her face bore an unknown sadness. Rin wondered what kind of history did Kagome and Inuyasha had had with Sesshomaru.

They were talking, more like Rin did all the talking, throughout dinner and until late into the night. It was the new moon tonight and Inuyasha would not go to sleep because he had reversed into his human form.

"Go to sleep, Rin." Inuyasha had told her at one point.

"Why? I still want to stay up yet."

"Fine."

Even if she said so, at some point she had fallen asleep. It was nearly morning when she awoke because of the needs to use the bathroom.

Rin found herself awake inside Inuyasha and Kagome's hut, a blanket covered over her. She sat herself up and walked toward the door.

"Rin, where are you going?" Asked Inuyasha's rough voice. He was still sitting beside the fire holding possessively onto his sword.

"Hm… bathroom." She answered awkwardly.

"Make it quite." He rudely told her off.

She took a fire lamp with her due to the darkness of the new moon.

Quietly, she made her way outside and did her business. However, on her way back she spotted something white sitting against a tree. It seemed to drawn her to it and she could not help but wanted to investigate.

Once she got closer and her lamp lighted enough for her to see the figure, she found that it was a man.

No, not a man, but a demon.

"Who are you?" he turned his head toward her, his golden orbs locked intensely onto hers. "What are you doing here?" her voice was stern and suspicious. Demons often came after Inuyasha on the new moon night because he was at his weakest.

"Worry not. I'm not after the half-bleed," he answered as if he could read her mind. His voice was cold and extremely deep. Rin still did not believe him. "This Sesshomaru has no intention of killing him. He is my brother." He offered the only information that could gain her trust.

"Master Inuyasha has a brother? How come he never told me?" Rin answered in awe, but could not deny the resemblance between the two.

The demon did not answer her question.

He would not tell her also that she was not only _knew_ him, but _married_ to him.

Because he knew, she would forget him again.

She never membered him.

Only him.

* * *

.

* * *

Sunday, August 17, 2014


End file.
